


Divinity

by PhoenixDown (SekseeDragoness)



Series: Sefikura Week 2020 [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Day 6, Divinity, Don't copy to another site, Fictional Religion & Theology, M/M, Old Gods, Other, Sefikura Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekseeDragoness/pseuds/PhoenixDown
Summary: Day 6 for Sefikura Week 2020. Divinity.Cloud has always loved the rain due to his upbringing... Strange how fate left him loving someone who hated rain almost as much as Cloud enjoyed it.Companion fic to Rain from day 2 of sefikura week.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: Sefikura Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612078
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Sefikura (Sephiroth/Cloud) Week - Yearly Event





	Divinity

As Amara Strife felt her first twinge of labor pains, she looked out of the window and smiled. It had just started raining.  
Those rains continued non-stop until exactly 5:14 am, at the same time that her baby made his way into the world, took his first breath and let out his first cry.

For as long as Cloud could remember, his mother had always loved the rain. She was never the type of mother to tell her child that he couldn't go out and play because it was wet outside, in fact, she was just as likely to come out and join him splashing in the puddles.  
Those playtimes would always end with them both in a hot bath full of bubbles and then both of them would curl up in front of the woodstove with a cup of mulled wine.

As he had gotten older and his mother taught him of the old Gods and what the weather represented to each of them, he came to understand why she loved the rain so much.  
The God who represented rain, renewal, rebirth, and cleansing was the patron God of Mt Nibel before ShinRa had come to plunder her core for their own greedy needs.  
That was why, whenever it rained she smiled because it was a sign of good fortune and renewal and going out into it wasn't just playing to her, but it was also a way for her to cleanse herself of worries and doubts that had been plaguing her.

It became a bit of a ritual for Cloud to do the same as a child, not only because growing up as the town outcast had left him with plenty of worries and doubts, but also because it was the one time he could dance around with all his heart and not be ridiculed, because even if the rest of the adults in town pretended to scoff at the old Gods publicly to keep ShinRa's favor, privately they still worshipped and that meant that they wouldn't tolerate the children mocking what was seen as a ritual in respect to the Old Gods.  
He could dance and laugh and be free for those short moments in time and more than once he had caught his mother watching him with a huge smile and he was sure that not all of the water on her face was from the skies.

The rain had also been the final push in his decision to join the army, as he had decided that if it rained on his birthday, it was a sign from the Gods that he should go.  
He had fretted that he wouldn't get the sign he wanted the day before when it was one of the brightest, sunniest days of the season.  
But the next morning he had woken up with a smile at the sound of rain hitting the roof above him.

It wasn't that he never got annoyed by the rain. Even he would agree with Sephiroth's belief that the Drill Sargeants had a hard-on for making them do the toughest drills during heavy rain, but for someone from a cold, mountainous region like Cloud was, doing drills in the Midgar summer heat was a far worse situation. Even the simplest of drills in that weather would leave him internally cursing the Sargeants to fates worse than death.

When he became friends with Sephiroth, it hadn't taken him long to realize that the man was not fond of rain- not that it would stop Cloud's fantasies of seeing the man in a wet white shirt and a pair of tight slacks with his hair hanging heavy and clinging to his wet shirt in thin ropes -which he thought was unfortunate.  
He was always told by Zack if the man had been sent on a mission that resulted in his friends having to endure rain and would make sure to cheer him up in some small way when he returned.

That was why, when the man suggested a weekend in Costa for his 21st birthday, he agreed without hesitation. Because even though it was for Cloud's birthday, he wanted it to be enjoyable for his silver-haired love as well.  
If that meant there was little-to-no chance of there being rain on his birthday, that was fine. He planned to make the most of every minute away from ShinRa that he could get with his boyfriend.

His weekend had been amazing. He had gotten to try so many new things and eat so many different foods and see so many creatures he had no idea even existed and he gotten to experience all of it with the man he loved. It was all so wonderful and as they were heading back to the villa to get ready to go have dinner (and a birthday cake later, that Cloud would do his best to pretend he didn't know anything about), he was thinking that there was only one thing that could make his birthday more perfect, even if Sephiroth would disagree with that thought.  
He smiled as he took a deep breath of the cool clean air, then stopped and looked to the sky as it darkened. He had been right, there was a faint smell of earth and freshwater underneath the usual smells of the seaside.  
He frowned at the clouds that had suddenly appeared, hoping that Sephiroth wouldn't be too upset over the situation.

As the heavens opened up and showered them all with its cleansing freshness, Cloud watched in confusion as every other person on the beach seemed to be running around to collect their belongings, some even screaming.  
It was only water, it wasn't like it was going to harm them.

Cloud couldn't help but start to laugh and decided that if nobody else was going to accept the Gods blessing, then he would. He started to dance around with his arms spread while letting the joy of being cleansed of his worries enveloped him.  
As he turned around, he was relieved to see his lover smiling at his antics. He reached out to him and giggled as the man scooped him up and spun him around.  
When he was put back down he grabbed the front of his lover's shirt and pulled him down into a kiss "This had been the best birthday ever. Thanks, Seph" He loved the man so much and this just confirmed his belief that the man was meant for him. He was even willing to put up with something he hated if it made Cloud happy.

While they were heading back to the villa hand-in-hand, Cloud decided that maybe if he taught Sephiroth about the beliefs that he had grown up with and the experiences he had involving rain, maybe he could understand why Cloud loved it so much.  
He didn't expect the man's views on rain to change, he obviously had his reasons to hate it, but maybe talking about it could help them both understand each other a little more as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Amara: Latin — Strong; attractive; stylish.
> 
> In my head, Cloud got his BAMFness from his Ma.
> 
> OMG this is sooooo late!  
> Would you believe me if I told you I was abducted by aliens???
> 
> I totally just got caught up getting the kids ready to go back to school on Monday (THANK GOD) and also kinda got sidetracked reading other people's fics. Oops! ♥


End file.
